A singer's blues AKA The Lost Voice
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: Who would have thought that one little song could cause a big adventure and a whole lot of trouble? UPDATED! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The national Anthem

One day, at Pacific Coast Academy, Dean Rivers was pacing around his desk.

"We have to find a singer to sing the national anthem at the veteran's day ceremony tomorrow," said Rivers to his assistant, "but who? Who?"

"Oh, say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave?" sang the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Where is that coming from?" asked Rivers.

They followed the voice as it continued to sing, "…o'er the land of the free…"

"It's coming from there." said Rivers as he looked in the girls lounge and heard Zoey Brooks singing, "and the home of the brave."

When she saw Dean Rivers, she asked, "did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No, Zoey," said Rivers, "but will you please come with me?"

"Sure," said Zoey.

"You want me to what?" asked Zoey when Rivers told her the news.

"To sing the national anthem tomorrow," said Rivers.

"But I get nervous around people," said Zoey.

"Calm down, Zoey," said Rivers, "I have a little trick that always help me. Whenever I get nervous, I picture a person that I don't get nervous around and imagine that everyone is that person. Is there anyone who you don't get nervous around or a person who really cares about you and would never laugh at you even if you sing badly?"

"Well, there is one person," said Zoey.

She was thinking of Chase Matthews. Chase was her best guy friend who she met at her first day at P.C.A. In fact, Chase was the first person she ever met at P.C.A. They've been friends ever since.

"Who?" asked Rivers.

"Chase," said Zoey.

"Well, when you're up there, just imagine that everyone you're looking at is Chase," said Rivers.

"I'll try, sir," said Zoey.

The next day, Rivers came to a pulpit and said, "hello, students. To celebrate Veteran's day, a student of ours will sing the national anthem. So, please give a round of an applause for Zoey Ann Brooks."

Everyone clapped.

"I didn't know Zoey could sing," said Logan Reese.

"That's because you've never heard her sing," said Chase.

Zoey came to the pulpit. At first, she didn't say anything. But then she remembered that Rivers said to her, "just imagine that everyone you're looking at is Chase."

She looked at the real Chase. Then she imagined that everyone was Chase and his big, dark, bushy hair.

After that, she took a deep breath and sang, "Oh, say can you see? By the dawn's early light. What's so proud…"

As she sang, she felt much better since she was imagining that everyone was Chase. Thank you, Dean Rivers.

Finally, she sang, "…And the home of the brave."

When she was done, everyone clapped, even Logan. Then, Zoey stopped picturing everyone being Chase since she was done.

Meanwhile, at someplace far away, a man saw Zoey on tv because it was on the CNN, and said, "she's the girl I'm looking for."


	2. Lockets, cakes and goodbyes

A few days after Zoey sang the national anthem, Dean Rivers announced, "Would Zoey Brooks please come to my office now? She's not in trouble, I just would like to introduce a important guest to her."

But Zoey was still nervous. She's never been in the Dean's office, except the time when Chase and Michael had a webcast and the Dean canceled it (the time in Quinn's Alpaca doesn't count because the Dean didn't ask her to come).

When Zoey came into Rivers's office, she said, "you wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Yes, Zoey," said Rivers, "don't panic. I said you're not in trouble, and I meant it. I would like to introduce you to this talent agent, Drake Ravencroft."

Zoey saw a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a suit.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Zoey as she shook hands with him.

"You too," said Drake.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoey.

"To offer you a singing career," said Drake.

"How did you know I could sing?" asked Zoey.

"I saw you sing on the CNN," explained Drake.

"Sir, why didn't you tell me I was going to be put on the CNN?" asked Zoey.

"I didn't want you to get more nervous then you were when you sang," said Rivers.

"Good point," said Zoey, "well, do you feel good about me singing?"

"Only if you are," said Rivers.

"Well, okay," said Zoey, "I'll give it a try. Where do I sign?"

"Right here," said Drake as he showed Zoey a contract.

Zoey signed the name 'Zoey Ann Brooks' on it.

"Count me in," said Zoey.

"Excellent," said Drake with an evil chuckle.

"You're leaving?" asked Chase when Zoey told him the news, as Zoey was packing.

"Don't think of it as leaving," said Zoey, "I'll still come to visit you."

"I'll really miss you," said Chase.

"Me too," said Zoey.

"Wanna sing our friends song before you leave?" asked Chase.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Zoey.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote the song Chase and Zoey are talking about. I didn't take it from someone else)

Zoey sang:

_Your friend can be whoever_

_A friend that's true_

Chase sang:

_Maybe you'll be friends forever _

_If you just pick a friend who believes in you_

Zoey sang:

_You will be very happy There's no need to be snappy_

As they sang, Chase was missing Zoey already even though she was with him.

When they were done, Chase said, "oh, I almost forgot. Zoey, I want you to have this."

He showed her a box. Zoey opened the box and saw an oval shaped gold locket.

"Chase, it's beautiful," said Zoey as she put it around her neck.

"It was my great-great-great grandmother's," said Chase, "and since I don't have any sisters, my mom wants me to pass it on to you since you're my best friend."

"I have a little time before I leave," said Zoey, "tell me the story of how your ancestor got this locket."

"Okay," said Chase, "now, where do I begin? Well, it was over a thousand years ago. My ancestor's best friend, Ron, gave her this locket because he loved her so much. But their families didn't like each other and didn't want my ancestor and Ron to be together. So, my ancestor and Ron ran away. What they didn't know was that another person who loved my ancestor so much, Devon, followed them. When they were sleeping, Devon came into their room and killed Ron with a knife. When my ancestor woke up, she saw Ron's body covered in blood and the knife that killed him. She hugged him, which was completely insane, and picked up the knife and she killed herself."

"Your ancestor must really loved Ron," said Zoey.

"She did," said Chase, "anyway, when my ancestor's parents and Ron's parents saw their son and daughter on the bed, dead, they were very upset. They saw the knife. Ron's mother picked up the knife and saw the name Devon Coleman on it. Then they realized that Ron would never kill my ancestor. They realized that he loved her. So, they buried them right next to each other so they could be together. But they left the locket. Many years passed, then it was time for my grandmother to wear the locket. Then, my mom. Now I'm passing it on to you."

"That was a really great story, Chase," said Zoey, "and very romantic. Your ancestor and Ron's adventures were just like Romeo and Juliet."

"It was," said Chase, "weird. Oh, I almost forgot. Look inside and on the back."  
Zoey opened the locket and saw a picture of her and Chase inside. Then she closed it, looked on the back and read, "I love you so much."

"Thanks, Chase," said Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey," said Lola Martinez, Zoey's roommate and friend, "sorry to bother you, but there's something for you in the lounge."

"Come on," said Chase, "let's go check it out."

They went to the lounge. When they got to the lounge, they saw Quinn Pensky, Logan, Michael Barret and Dustin Brooks, Zoey's little brother, next to a cake.

"What's this?" asked Zoey.

"A going away party," said Quinn, "we made sure that the decorators spell your name right."

Indeed. In Zoey's first year of P.C.A. during Prank Week, Zoey's name in the cake was spelled Zowie.

"Goodbye and we'll miss you, Zoey," said Zoey, "thanks, guys."

She gave her friends, including Chase, a big group hug.


	3. Saying goodbye again

The next morning, Zoey was out of P.C.A. Chase was with her because he wanted to say goodbye to her one last time. Just then, a limo came.

"Ms. Brooks?" asked the driver.

"Just a minute," said Zoey as she looked at Chase and hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you, Chase."

"I'm going to miss you too, Zoey," said Chase.

The limo driver honked the horn.

"I'm coming," said Zoey as she looked at the limo and then back at Chase, "but we'll still write to each other."

"Right," said Chase, "and we'll still visit each other on holidays, weekends and sometimes in the summer."

"Right," said Zoey.

Then, the limo driver honked the horn again.

"Just a second," said Zoey, "sheesh. Hold your horses. Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"Yes," said Chase, "bye."

"Bye," said Zoey.

"Zoey, wait!" said a familiar voice.

Zoey looked and saw Nicole with a wrapped box.

"Oh, thank god I'm not too late," said Nicole, "Zoey, this is for you from Chase, Michael, Lola, Dustin, Quinn, Logan and I."

She handed the box to Zoey.

"Thanks, Nicole," said Zoey.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" asked Nicole.

"I would," said Zoey, "but apparently Mr. Impatient over there wants me to leave now. Bye."

"Bye," said Chase.

"Bye, Zo," said Nicole as she and Chase waved.

Zoey waved back and went into the limo along with her luggage. Then, a tear came out of Chase's eyes.

Nicole looked at him and asked "are you crying, Chase?"

"No," lied Chase, "I just got something in my eye."

Meanwhile, when Zoey was in the limo, the driver asked, "would you like something to drink, Ms. Brooks?"

"Well, do you have any orange Blix?" asked Zoey.

Blix was the drink that P.C.A. had in dorms and other places.

"I sure do, Ms. Brooks," said the limo driver as he pressed a button and a cup of orange Blix appeared.

"Wow," said Zoey, "thanks."

She took a sip of Blix. After that, she looked at the box that Nicole gave her and said "I'll open it later."


	4. A little homesick

When they were finally at the studio, they saw that it was more then a studio. It was like a palace, a hotel and a studio mixed.

"Wow," said Zoey as she got out of the limo.

When she got into the studio, she found Drake.

"Zoey, there you are," said Drake, "here. Let me give you a tour of the studio…"

He showed Zoey the kitchen, the studio, the recording room, the suites, and more. As Drake was giving Zoey a tour, Zoey told Drake about her friends.

Finally, he opened a door and said, "This is your suite."

They both saw a suite that looked like a princess's suite.

"Wow," said Zoey, "it's more beautiful then my room at P.C.A."

"Oh, speaking of P.C.A," said Drake, "you will never come back to that school."  
"WHAT?" said Zoey, "but I need to come back to P.C.A. What about my education?"  
"Calm down, Zoey" said Drake, "I've hired some teachers to teach you right here."

"But what about my friends?" asked Zoey, "they'll miss me."

"You'll make new friends here," said Drake, "you don't need friends like those kids. Especially that boy with the bushy hair. Who needs him?"

_I do_ Thought Zoey.

"Can I unpack?" asked Zoey.

"Sure," said Drake, "oh, I almost forgot. Amelia, Anna. Come here."

Two women who had black hair and brown eyes came to them.

"Zoey, these are your maids," said Drake.

"It's nice to meet you," said Zoey as she showed her hand to the maids.

They, for some reason, didn't take it.

"Oh, I forgot," said Drake, "they're a little old-fashioned. They don't shake hands. They just bow."

"Oh. Okay," said Zoey as she bowed. They bowed back.

"Well, I'll go check on you later," said Drake.

When he left, Zoey said to the maids, "well, hello."

"Hello, Ms. Brooks," said Amelia, "I'm Amelia, this is Anna."

"Well, I'm Zoey," said Zoey, "and just don't call me Ms. Brooks. Call me Zoey."

"Okay," said Anna, "is there anything we can do?"

"No," said Zoey, "I can do everything myself. Just enjoy yourselves."

"Okay," said Amelia as she and Anna left.

Zoey opened her backpack and looked at the present Nicole gave her and unwrapped it. She opened the box and saw a picture of her, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael and Logan together around a silver picture frame.

"Well, at least I won't be totally homesick," said Zoey as she took the picture out of the box and a envelope fell off of it but Zoey didn't noticed it, but she kicked it under the dresser as she put the frame on top of it.


	5. First day on the job

The next morning, at six o'clock am, Drake woke Zoey up.

"What is it?" asked Zoey.

"First day of singing," said Drake, "now up. Up."

Zoey looked at the clock and said, "Drake, it's only six in the morning."  
"The sooner the better," said Drake, "now, get up."

"Okay," said Zoey, "I'm up."

She woke up and rubbed her eyes. Then she got her robe on.

"Come with me," said Drake.

Zoey followed Drake to the makeup room.

"Zoey, this is Alex Wright," said Drake, "she's the best hair stylist and makeup artist in the world."

"It's nice to meet you," said Zoey as she bowed.

"No, Zoey," said Drake, "Alex isn't like your servants. You can shake hands."  
"Oh," said Zoey as she showed Alex her hand.

Alex took her hand and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Alex, "now, what look should I give you? I know. Sit down."

"Okay," said Zoey as she sat down.

"Now, close your eyes so you'll be surprised," said Alex.

Zoey closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, a familiar voice said, "okay, you can open your eyes now."

Zoey opened her eyes and saw that she looked the same.

"I look just like I always look," said Zoey.

"Exactly," said the voice, "you're beautiful just the way you are."

Zoey turned around and saw Chase.

"Chase," said Zoey.

"Zoey," said Chase as Zoey came to his arms, "come with me. I have a surprise for you."

A few minutes later, Chase and Zoey were on Chase's bike and were going to Chase's surprise.

When they got to the place, they saw that it was the beach with a sunrise.

"Chase, it's beautiful," said Zoey.

"Want some breakfast?" asked Chase as he showed Zoey a picnic basket.

He realized that he read Zoey's mind. A few minutes later, a picnic blanket was filled with Danishes, pancakes, syrup, blueberry muffins, grapes, cereal, milk, silverware, cups, and napkins.

"Chase, I believe you went through all that trouble just for me," said Zoey.

"Hey," said Chase, "you're worth it."

"This is so perfect," said Zoey, "it's like a dream come true."

"One more thing," said Chase as he got out a guitar, "I wrote a song for you."

He started to play some notes and sang, "Zoey, you can open your eyes now."

"What?" asked Zoey, looking confused. Why would Chase sing that? Unless…

Zoey opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the dressing room.

"Get ready to meet the new you," said Alex as she unwrapped a towel around Zoey's hair and Zoey saw that she was wearing red lipstick, light blue eye shadow and pink blush and her hair wasn't brown and straight anymore. It was dark brown and curly.

"What do you think?" asked Alex.

"It's uh, great," lied Zoey.

When Drake saw her, he said, "You look beautiful. Now, let's take you to wardrobe."

They got to wardrobe. Zoey tried on many outfits, but only one was her. It was a sparkly purple dress with white gloves, a gold choker and purple high-heels.

"Perfect," said Drake, "now, let's get to work."

Zoey came to the set and Drake said, "Zoey, you will sing this."

He gave Zoey a song that she was familiar with.

"Drake, I'm sure that I've heard this song before," said Zoey.

"Well, you must be hearing things," said Drake, "just sing it and you'll be fine."

"Okay," said Zoey.

"Lights, camera, action," said Drake.

Zoey sang:

_You can be anything you want to be_

_You can do anything you want to do_

You believe in me 

_And I believe in you_

_When you open up your mind_

_When you believe in you_

_You won't leave anything behind_

_All of your dreams will come true_

_If you just believe in you_

_No one can tell you what to do_

_No one can tell you what to say_

_You can do anything if you just believe in you_

_You will find yourself a way_

_When you open up your mind_

_When you believe in you_

_You won't leave anything behind_

_All of your dreams will come true_

_If you just believe in you_

_You can be free_

_You can be in a debut_

_You can be anything you want to be_

_When you just believe in you_

_When you open up your mind_

_When you believe in you_

_You won't leave anything behind_

_All of your dreams will come true_

If you just believe in you 

All day long, Zoey kept singing and taking pictures. That night, Drake said, "okay, everyone. That's enough. Same time tomorrow."

Zoey went back to her suite, got into her pjs, took out her laptop and typed:

_Dear Chase,_

_The first day of work was a killer. I had to get a new look then it was singing, photos, etc. I'm surprised that I have enough energy to write an email._

_How's stuff back at home? Oh, and by the way, my agent says that I can't come back to PCA anymore. That's despicable. _

_I'll be on TV tomorrow morning on channel twenty-five at noon. Wish me luck._

_From, Zoey_

She pressed send and went right to bed.


	6. The letter

NOTE: Sorry about that. I've been so busy with school and holiday shopping. Enjoy this chapter.

Back at home, Chase looked at his email and read the email.

"Zoey must be very exhausted and lonely," said Chase, "I have an idea. The guys and I will go visit Zoey and it will be a surprise. But how will we do it?"

Over the next few weeks, Zoey has been singing, signing autographs, dancing, doing music videos, etc. She never has some time to herself. Not even one second.

One morning, Drake said, "come on, Zoey. Get dressed and let's go, go, go."

"I'm not doing this anymore," said Zoey.

"What?" asked Drake.

"You heard me," said Zoey, "I just want to go home and be with my friends. I quit."

"You can't quit," said Drake.

"Sure I can," said Zoey, "watch. I quit."  
"Look, Zoey," said Drake, "that contract you signed. Look at the fine print."

Zoey saw the fine print and read, "and I will listen and do everything that my manager says."

"Right," said Drake, "so, as your manager, I say you will never quit and will never go back to that school. Now, get dressed."

Drake left the room. Just then, Zoey cried a little. Then, she saw the letter that felt off the frame.

"What's this?" asked Zoey.

She came to the envelope, opened it, and read:

_Dear Zoey,_

_This might be our last time together, and if it is, I just want to tell you how much I care about you. What I'm trying to tell you is that… I love you._

_I've always loved you, ever since we first met at PCA. You're kind, smart, beautiful and caring. I love you for who you are._

_Love, Chase_

Reading that letter made Zoey feel a lot better.

Meanwhile, back at home, Chase really missed Zoey.

"Zoey must be really lonely," said Chase, "I've got to do something. I've got it. The guys and I will go there and surprise Zoey. But how will we do it? I've got it."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will Zoey ever come back to PCA? Why is Drake so obsessed with having Zoey there? And what is Chase's idea? If you can give me some ideas, I might use them. Just give me some ideas.


	7. Getting A Friend And Losing A Voice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it took so long. I've been so busy writing other stories, I forgot about this one. Enjoy.

Meanwhile, back at the studio, Zoey was very sad that she couldn't come back to P.C.A. anymore. That night, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she wasn't her fifteen-year-old self anymore. She was twenty-one years old and still a pop star. She was still singing concerts and signing photos. One night, she was still exhausted and sad that she still can't see the man of her dreams.

"I wish I can see Chase again," said Zoey, "at least I wish I could hear his voice again."

Then, a familiar voice sang:

_Your friend can be whoever_

_A friend that's true_

Zoey knew that voice. She opened the window and saw Chase. Then she sang:

_Maybe you'll be friends forever_

_If you just pick a friend who believes in you_

Chase sang:

_You will be very happy_

_There's no need to be snappy_

"Chase, what are you doing here?" asked Zoey.

"I wanted to see you again," said Chase.

"I'm so glad you came," said Zoey, "you always make me feel better."

"Come down from there," said Chase, "I brought you a ladder."

He faced the ladder at Zoey.

"You're crazy," said Zoey.

But she climbed down the ladder anyway.

When she got down, Chase said, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," said Zoey, "I've missed you."

"Me too," said Chase.

"Well, come on," said Zoey, "let's go."

Just then, Zoey tried to move, but she couldn't.

"What's going on?" asked Zoey, "I'm stuck."

Then, something grabbed Zoey and put her back to the studio.

"Sorry, Zoey," said a cruel voice, "but you can't go. You signed a contract."

Then Zoey woke up and found out that it was just a nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare," said Zoey.

She went back to sleep.

The next morning, someone woke Zoey up. Zoey hoped that it wasn't Drake to make it worse. But it wasn't. It was a gentle man that she knew very well that woke her up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," said a familiar voice.

But when Zoey woke up, she didn't see anyone.

"Weird," said Zoey as she got out of bed and put on her bathrobe.

"Zoey," said Amelia, "we're running a little late today."

"As Queen Clarisse says, 'the queen is never late, everyone else is simply early,'" said Zoey.

"Zoey," said Anna, "a strange man came in and asked if he could hide in your closet. So, I let him."

"Well, Anna," said Zoey as she went to her closet, "that probably wasn't the wisest decision to…"

"Now this is what I call a closet," said Chase, "I bet even Logan's closet isn't this big."

"Chase?" asked Zoey, looking as though Chase came back to life from the dead.

"Oh, Zoey," said Chase as he gave Zoey a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again," said Zoey.

"It's so good to see YOU again," said Chase.

"We were kidding," said Amelia, "from the photos and the letters, we knew it was Chase."

"Your other friends are here too," said Anna.

"I've really missed you," said Zoey.

"I've missed you too," said Chase.

"I got your letter," said Zoey, "and… I...I l--."

They came closer and closer to each other. Just as they were about to kiss each other, Drake came into the room and said, "sorry to interrupt your little love life, but it's time for our star to get ready. Come on, Zoey."

He grabbed Zoey's hand and she and Chase were separated.

"I'll see you later, Chase," said Zoey.

"Okay," said Chase.

A few minutes later, Chase and Michael were walking around the building.

"…And after Zoey said, 'I love you too,' we were about to kiss, but her manager stopped us and dragged Zoey away from me," said Chase.

"Oh, what a jerk," said Michael.

"I know," said Chase.

Just then, they heard an evil laugh.

"That sounds like Drake," said Chase, "come on."

They peeked into the room that Drake was in and heard him say, "all part of my plan. When Zoey sings her song, her voice will be mine. I will suck her voice into the machine and then give it to her."

"So _that's_ why Drake won't let Zoey come back to PCA," said Chase, "he wants her voice for a girl."

"We've got to warn her, Chase," said Michael.

Meanwhile, backstage, Zoey was pacing.

"Zoey," said Chase.

"Chase," said Zoey, "what are you doing here? You're gonna get into trouble."

"Zoey, listen to me," said Chase, "Drake is using you."

"What?" asked Zoey, "what are you talking about, Chase?"

"You know how Drake is always saying that you have a beautiful voice, which is true of course, and that he's so obsessed with having you with him at all times?" asked Chase, "that's because he wants your voice. He wants to suck your voice out of your mouth and give it to a girl."

"No wonder he won't let me come back to PCA," said Zoey, "what are we going to do, Chase?"

"Don't worry," said Chase, "I have a plan. Just sing."

"Okay," said Zoey.

Chase left the stage and went to his friends.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Chase, "we go into the control room and find the off switch. Then Zoey won't lose her voice."

"That's a good idea, Chase," said Quinn.

Meanwhile, on stage, an announcer said, "now, give it up for the pop queen herself, Zoey Ann Brooks."

The audience cheered as Zoey came to the stage and sang:

_You can do anything you want to do  
You can be anything you want to be..._

Meanwhile, in the control room, Chase and Quinn saw a whole bunch of buttons.

"Which one is the shut off button?" asked Chase.

"I don't know," said Quinn, "come on. Let's press all of them, one by one."

They pressed all the buttons. Meanwhile, when Zoey was done with her song, a big, hose thingy came to her mouth and started sucking her beautiful out of her mouth.

"What's happening?" asked Chase.

"I don't know," said Quinn, "I mean, we pressed the buttons."

Meanwhile, Drake was using a remote control to suck Zoey's voice out of her beautiful mouth.

"Perfect," said Drake.

When the sucking was done, Zoey opened her mouth and tried to talk, but she couldn't. Her voice was gone.

_My voice,_ thought Zoey, _I lost my voice._


	8. A Happy Ending

Zoey got so scared that she ran backstage.

_I can't believe this _she thought to herself. _And the worst part is that I never even got to tell Chase how much I love him._

Meanwhile, Chase and Quinn were still in the control room, thinking of a plan.

"Come on, Quinn," said Chase. "You're the science whiz. Can't you do something about this?"

"I'm thinking, Chase," said Quinn. "I'm thinking."

"Well, hurry," said Chase. "We're not getting any younger. Oh, if only there was a reverse button. Then we'd be in good shape."

"Wait," said Quinn. "That's it."

"What's it?" asked Chase.

"A reverse button," explained Quinn. "Everything must have a reverse button. All we have to do is find it."  
"But we looked everywhere," said Chase.  
Quinn thought for a minute. But then, she looked underneath the machine and saw that there was a little red button that said, 'reverse.'

"Not _everywhere, _my friend," said Quinn. "Now, stand back. It's time to put the voice back into the girl with the perfect singing voice."  
"Huh?" asked Chase, sounding confused.

"You know what I mean," said Quinn.

Before anyone said anything else, she pressed the button and all of a sudden, the hose came back and went back to Zoey. It went into her mouth and then went back to its original place.

"Man, that thing is gross," said Zoey. But then she realized that she was talking again. "Wait a minute. My voice. It's back."  
"NO!" said Drake. He had been standing behind her the whole time. "Why did I even put a reverse switch in that thing?"  
"Because good always conquers evil, Drake Ravencroft," shouted Chase since he and Quinn were still in the control room. "And now it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine."  
He pressed a button and all of a sudden, the hose came back and started sucking Drake's voice out of his mouth. As it was doing that, Chase and Quinn walked out of the control and ran down to the stage as Chase said to Zoey, "looks like he will be playing charades for a long, long time."  
"Yeah," said Zoey. "Um, Chase, I have a little thank-you present for you. Close your eyes."

Chase closed his eyes. Zoey came closer and closer to him until her lips touched his.

When they released their lips, Chase said, "I have been waiting my whole life for something like that."

"And was it worth the wait?" asked Zoey.

"It was definitely worth the wait," said Chase with a smile.

"Good," said Zoey.

"Now, come on," said Chase. "Let's get you back to PCA where you belong."  
"I can't," said Zoey.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Chase, looking and sounding confused.

"I signed a contract," said Zoey.

"Ah, yes, my friend," said Quinn, having the contract in her hand. "You _did _sign a contract. But then I snatched it when Drake wasn't looking and then I looked it over. There's one little important thing that you forgot to read. Read the last sentence."

She reached into her coat pocket, took out a magnifying glass and gave it to Zoey. Zoey faced the magnifying glass over the contract and read, "But if I am unhappy and miserable, I will have a right to quit singing and go back to my normal life."

"So, since that the fine print says that," said Quinn. "I hereby declare this contract null and void."

She took the contract and tore it up. Ever since then, Zoey has been happy to be back at PCA where she and her voice belonged at. As for Drake, well, he went to a jail for mimes. So, he blended right in.

THE END


End file.
